The disclosed subject matter relates to hierarchical based vehicular control systems, and methods of use and manufacture thereof. In particular, the disclosed subject matter relates to such systems and methods that are usable for controlling, or assisting the control of, semi-autonomous and autonomous vehicles (e.g., automobiles, trucks, ships, etc.).
Traditional manually operated vehicles that travel along predetermined routes (such as on highways, roads, streets, paths, etc.) or along other routes of travel (such as in the air, water, space, etc.) are controlled by a vehicle occupant typically designated as the driver or primary operator. These manually operated vehicles often include a designated driver's position for occupation by the intended driver or primary operator. For example, traditional automobiles include a driver's seat, airplanes have a cockpit with a pilot's seat, etc., that serve as the designated driver's position.
Various controls that are relevant to affecting aspects of the vehicle's operation, controls irrelevant to the vehicle's operation, and indicators that provide relevant or helpful information (such as speed, mileage, fuel supply, etc.) can be disposed at locations that are accessible from the intended driver's position. These controls and indicators are typically disposed and otherwise designed to facilitate operation by the designated driver.